


A Real Catch

by sconesandtextingandmurder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Includes Art, M/M, Seattle, fish market, pike place market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sconesandtextingandmurder/pseuds/sconesandtextingandmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pike Place Fish Market AU</p><p>Dean’s job description doesn’t read Fish Catching, Heavy Lifting, and Flirting, but it might as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Catch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cluelessakemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelessakemi/gifts).



> Thank you to [ CluelessAkemi](http://cluelessakemi.tumblr.com/post/97899612152/pike-place-market-destiel-au-dean-works-at-the) for making art to go with this fic! (Seems fitting as this was her prompt.)

 

Dean silently curses Gabriel’s name as he quickly takes a handful of steps to his left, repositioning himself for the catch.

 

 They’ve done this routine thousands of times and it’s always the same: Gabe looks to make sure he’s ready, and then heaves the fish to Dean. 

 

Dean’s job is to catch it and deliver it to Jo at the cash register.  Catch and deliver, that’s it.  It’s trickier than it looks—the fish are heavy and slippery—but that’s why people come to watch. The more effortless Dean makes it look, the more impressed people are. And the more impressed they are, the more they buy. 

 

Dean and Gabe know how to work the crowd by now. Gabe lures them in with his high-energy banter.  That guy could talk a clam right out of its shell.  He gets the crowd pumped up like a fucking emcee and they gather around waiting for the big moment.

 

Dean keeps his place by the counter, dressed for the part in waders and a white apron.  Compared to Gabe, Dean’s the quieter one, but he’s learned to up-sell like nobody’s business. All he needs to do is smile and fix his green eyes on an unsuspecting customer and suddenly they’re stammering and adding a package of smoked salmon or a jar of seafood seasoning to their order.

 

Dean’s job description doesn’t read _Fish_ _Catching, Heavy Lifting, and Flirting_ , but it might as well.

 

He and Gabe are a well-oiled machine. Except, every now and then, Gabriel gets distracted.  And when that happens, the wheels come off.

 

Today’s distraction is a dark-haired beauty in tight jeans and high-heeled boots. Dean won’t blame him for being distracted, but by God, he’ll blame him for the fucked up throw.

 

Gabe is supposed to catch his eye, and then throw the fish.  Catch Dean’s eye, then throw. But Gabe’s got one eye on the brunette, which means Dean’s left scrambling to get into position for the off-target toss. He hopes like hell the crowd parts to give him space.  Bobby won’t like it if he body slams potential customers.

 

Dean snags the fish.  It’s not pretty, but he’s got it.  Thank God for that.  He doesn’t want to see himself floundering (Ha!) all over YouTube when some tourist’s video goes viral.

 

So, yes, he has the fish, but he’s had to lean into the catch and when the fish smacks him in the chest, the momentum carries him blindly backwards for a few steps. 

 

He feels himself collide with something, followed by the sound of breaking glass, and then strong hands are steadying him. The crowd is still applauding as he turns to thank his rescuer.

 

Oh, right.  The bee guy.

 

The bee guy is new.  Before him, the stall next to the fish market sold jewelry made out of genuine volcanic ash from the eruption of Mount St. Helens. Wait, maybe that was two occupants ago. The last one sold magnetic bracelets guaranteed to improve your health.  Nothing lasts in those stalls for too long.  The overflow crowd from the fish market is forever seeping into their space, blocking them from view.

 

The bee guy is the latest in a long line. Dean doesn’t even bother to introduce himself anymore. 

 

“Hey, thanks, man,” Dean says, automatically.

 

The bee guy is frowning at a broken jar of honey on the floor, but Dean is already backing away to get the fish to Jo. “Sorry ‘bout that. I’ll come back and pay for it at my break.”

 

Bee guy lifts his head and looks at Dean with startlingly blue eyes.

 

Dean feels himself blush and hurries back to stand near the ice-filled display cases. The lady buying the fish pays and leaves without being subjected to the up-sell.

 

 Jo shoots him a dirty look.  “That seasoning spice isn’t going to sell itself.”

 

“Technically, it’s Gabe’s fault,” Dean says. “I’m gonna end up with a broken neck if he doesn’t get his head in the game.”

 

“Luckily, Prince Charming saved you,” Jo says, nodding to the honey stand.  Dean steals a look over, half-afraid of meeting that intense stare again. But the bee guy is bent over cleaning up broken glass and spilled honey.

 

The bee guy has an awfully nice ass.

 

Jo lets Dean stare for another moment, then flicks some crushed ice at him.  “Chill out, Romeo.”

 

Dean hears Gabe working the tourists back to a fever pitch.  He takes a deep breath and turns around to face the crowd. 

 

An hour later, Dean pulls off his stained white apron, steps out of the waders and washes his hands.  He takes off his baseball cap to run a hand through his hair. Then he does a mental eye-roll and puts the cap back on.  No need to look like he’s actually trying.  Besides, from what he's seen, bee guy doesn’t have a problem with messy hair.

 

Bee guy’s got a customer, so Dean waits off to the side, watching as he speaks earnestly to a mom pushing a baby stroller. Turning to pick up a particular jar of honey, he catches sight of Dean standing there. Those blue eyes lock on to his again, and he graces Dean with a smile of acknowledgement before re-focusing on the woman.

 

Unlike Dean, bee guy doesn’t look like he’s trying to sell anything; he’s simply explaining and showing her his assortment of products. Nonetheless, the woman purchases three jars and picks up a pamphlet from the table before she leaves.

 

Dean steps forward, feeling underdressed in his t-shirt and jeans.  Bee guy wears a pristine button up white shirt, dress pants and a blue tie under a ridiculous bright yellow apron that says "Bee Well". Now Dean sees that he’s also wearing a nametag that reads _Castiel_.

 

Dean pulls out his wallet.  “Really sorry about before.  Just let me know what I owe you.”

 

“I won’t accept your money,” Castiel says.

 

“Oh, come on.  It’s the least I can do.  I know our crowd interferes with your business as it is.  You don’t need me destroying your inventory on top of that.” Dean picks up one of the jars of honey. “How much do these go for?”

 

Instead of a price, he gets a ten-minute explanation on the importance of honeybees to agriculture, the economy, and human life as a whole.

 

Instead of payment for the broken jar of honey, Castiel gets Dean’s phone number.

 

 


End file.
